


Pet

by emma_and_orlando



Series: She Makes Me [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Dominique, Ejaculating Dildo, F/M, Fingering, Gags, Pet Play, Somnophilia, Sub!Roger, This is just kinky, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Touring takes an enormous toll on Roger. Luckily, Dominique knows exactly how to take care of him when he gets back home.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/gifts), [BisexualRoger (HyperPluviophile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperPluviophile/gifts).

> This is full on kink so that’s a warning.
> 
> This wad written for my two beautiful darlings. BisexualRoger and Tikini. You two almost share a birthday skfkfksks so I took advantage of that. I really hope you two like it, I love you both. Lots of love, Amoren~

Touring is one of the most exhausting parts of being in a rock band.

Dominique has never gone along, due to her own job and responsibilities at home, but she can tell the toll it takes on Roger.

"You poor thing." She sighs, watching Roger drag himself out of the bathroom completely naked, hair still damp. 

She pushes the duvet back to make room for the drummer, who's barely awake enough to stumble into bed. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Missed you." Roger slurs as he falls unceremoniously next to his girlfriend on the bouncing mattress.

Dominique doesn't have to wait long until Roger lazily rolls over to her side of the bed. Shifting until his face is mashed between her warm breasts. Their legs tangle together and his eyes close in peaceful bliss. 

Her laugh rings through the bedroom, her long fingers brush through his long unruly hair. 

"I missed you too." 

She kisses his forehead when she takes note of the dark circles under his sunken eyes. He is always drained after a tour, especially one this long. 

From past experience, Dominique knows his muscles are aching, under the bandages his palms were bleeding, he hasn't gotten a proper nights sleep in over a month and his diet has been of the rails. 

Time for someone to put him in line again.

"Rog," Dominique feels a little bad for nudging the snoring man awake again when he looks so drained. "Baby, listen to me."

Roger blinks his eyes open with a startle. His eyes are fussy with sleep and poor vision. 

"Uhu?" 

Dominiques hands continue to pet through Rogers ungroomed hair with a smile, Roger has a hard time keeping focus with the soft ministrations. 

"Tomorrow morning when you wake up, we're going to play. If at any time you need me to stop, use your safe word." 

Rogers eyes widen ever so slightly under Dominiques steady gaze. 

He takes a shaky breath, barely concealing a giddy smile that follows. "Okay."

"Perfect."

Dominique smiles back, before pulling the blankets snug around her and Roger. 

The blond snuggles his face back against her chest, one of his legs lazily slung over Dominiques. "I love you Dom." While the brunette has her arm draped over Rogers bare back, her eyes on his relaxed face until it goes slack with sleep. 

She waits until his breath evens out and she sets an alarm for 7 AM. 

It takes a moment before she allows herself to fall asleep too. Taking a moment to appreciate her lovers beautiful smile and the shadows of his long eyelashes casting over his cheeks.

"I love you too, pet." 

Reaching over to turn off the nightstands lamp, Dominique cuddles a sleeping Rogers closer to her, before she drifts off.

~~~

Roger has always been a heavy sleeper, but combined with the fatigue from the tour, he doesn't even stir when the alarm goes off.

Dominique finds herself well rested and excited for what she had planned for her sweet boyfriend today. She had long enough to plot the scene while he was off touring the world.

Today her fantasy would come to life.

She thanks God for making Roger a fast sleeper as she rolls him onto his belly and hikes his leg up, one pillow placed under his belly to get a better angle. Stark naked underneath the blanket when it's gently pulled off his sleep warm body.

Dominique herself is dressed in a thong and sheer t-shirt. Falling off her shoulder ever so often.

Without a moment of hesitation she settles down on the back of Rogers thighs and dips her fingers in lube to open him up.

"Mhmm." Roger sleepily moans into the pillow. Ass jutting out for more. 

Dominique caresses his back with her free hand that's not occupied with filling his ass. "Hush, stay asleep."

She doesn't have to stretch him open wide enough to take a dick sized dildo. Just enough to plug him snug and comfortably with the tail attached butt plug.

Generously lubed, she circles two fingers inside of him. Stretching and scissoring wide.

By the time she's sure the plug would fit, Rogers breath has become irregular and his dick had started to stiffen underneath him. Despite Dominique avoiding his prostate while she was opening him.

He always responded so perfectly to her touch. She could hardly blame him for getting excited after weeks of no sexual attention. 

Inserting the plug was a sight to behold. Dominique has to withhold herself from grinding her wet pussy on Rogers thigh, while she slowly slides the thick but beaded plug in place.

It sits heavy in Rogers ass. Leaving Roger squirming subconsciously at the intrusion.

The next step might have been her favorite, putting the sparkly collar around Rogers soft neck. 

She has to gently lift his head off the bed to fasten it all the way around. Pulling it tight enough to sit snug on Rogers windpipe. It comes with a short leash of a similar color. 

The collar reads: Property Of Dominique. 

There is more she could decorate him with to up their game, but they have never played a scene like this before and the last thing Dominique wants is for Roger to feel overwhelmed and stressed.

Today is about Roger giving up his responsibilities and life's burdens. 

He needs someone to take the reigns to sufficiently recover from his tour. Dominique was made for the job.

With one harsh tug on the leash, Roger is roughly pulling him out of bed.

"Get up, pet. On your feet."

Roger startles awake with a gasp as his air supply is momentarily closed off. He scrambled to his wobbly feet, but he looks up at her through his hooded eyelashes Dominique can tell he's only half awake.

Dominique tips her chin up. The leash around Rogers sensitive neck tightens when she gives it a prodding tug. "Are you up? Do you understand me?"

A slow nod only half convinces her. It often takes a while for Roger to be pulled out of his sleepy haze.

She decides to continue the scene with caution.

"Sink down to your knees. Pets don't walk on their feet, they crawl." 

Her heart flutters when Roger obediently lowers himself to the carpet. Between his legs his cock begins to harden. 

_Good._

Dominiques blood rushes through her veins with the power that falls over her. Roger is completely at her mercy, with his hazy eyes and adorably flushed cheeks.

He must have noticed the plug snugged up in his ass. His cock fills up beautifully. 

"There are a few rules in our house today. As you know, pets are not allowed on the furniture." Dominique explain, grabbing a hold of Rogers chin and tipping his head back. "If you have any needs, you communicate this with me. But pets don't use human words. Don't forget that good pets get rewards, bad behavior gets punished."

She caresses his pink cheeks with her manicured fingers. Her long nails only slightly digging into the soft skin. Her heart clenches when Rogers eyes go dark with submission. 

"You're in my care, is that understood?" 

"Please." His voice comes out strained and already desperate.

It's going to be a long day.

_Poor dear, _Dominique thinks devilishly. Reaching for the bedside table to find Rogers ballgag. 

Before she straps it to the back of his head, She cups his face with two hands and forces him to look her in the eye instead of eyeballing her hard tits. 

"What is your safe word?"

"Oatmeal." Roger whines, already having his mouth agape to be properly gagged. "Please."

Dominique restrains herself from smiling, because she couldn't let Roger be rewarded for trying to take control of the pace.

"Hey." She presses the ball gag between Rogers warm slack lips. Strapping it tightly in the back, before tugging harshly on the leash again. Depriving Roger of air for a good few seconds that have his eyes rolling back into his head and his cock bop in interest. "No more human words now, unless it's your safe word. All the previous rules apply as we are in the scene now." 

All he can do is stare up at her. Beg her through his irresistible blue eyes. 

He's a sight to behold. Balancing on his knees with his legs slightly spread, dick semi hard, with his mushy hair sticking up from sleep. Rogers mouth is forcibly spread open and his collar weighs heavily against his neck.

She'll find great pleasure in wrecking him today. And then putting him back together. 

"And don't think I'm not immune for your puppy eyes, pet. I've seen it before. Come,"

With a tug on the leash Roger is pulled to his hands and knees to follow into the direction of the bedroom door. 

He moans pathetically behind the gag when Dominique slaps his left ass cheek, because he doesn't move fast enough. His muscles clench around the thick plug and his cock is no longer just semi-hard.

"Down the stairs. Wait for me by the door." 

Dominique watches him go with a secret smile. The tail swings between his legs enthusiastically. She can see his rim clench around the toy happily.

She waits until he's rounded the corner and he is truly crawling down the stairs on his hands and knees, when Dominique retrieves the last few toys needed for their play today.

With her arms full, she finds Roger obediently waiting by the living room door for her. His ass perched up and hair hanging over his eyes. 

"Look at you! So good for me." Dominique grins, reaching out to hold the door open for him. "You always do me so proud."

Rogers face flushes with the praise while he is ushered into the kitchen. 

Dominique leads him towards the table, she taps his lower back until he settles in a comfortable kneeling position. Palms resting on his thighs, and legs slightly spread to accommodate the thick plug. 

He sits perfectly still for her while she busies herself in the kitchen. 

Laying out the toys for later on the counter top and making herself a quick breakfast. 

When she sits down by the head of the table, Roger couldn't resists laying his head on her bare thigh from his position on the floor. He huddles closer to her until he can sleepily lean against her and close his eyes while she eats.

Dominique at first ignores him. 

Drinking her orange juice and snacking on her buttered toast. 

Roger is content just being in her warm presence. Though subconscious hums and huffs fall from his lips when the plug inside of his shifts. 

Then, when Dominique sees Roger actually nodding off again against her thigh, she runs a gentle hand through his hair. Waking him up.

"Pet, it's not nap time now."

Roger whines when she tugs on his leash as a warning.

He sits up again with his chin perched up on her knee to stare up at his dominants face, only to find her not even looking at him. 

Roger pouts unhappily. Another high pitched whine slips past the ball gag. 

Dominique isn't quite impressed by his efforts yet. She continues to stare ahead and bite on her toast. 

His next attempt to grab her attention is more insistent. He digs his heels into the floor and rubs his soft cheek against her thigh with a longing sigh. His hard cock rubs against her leg too. Dominique can tell he's still enjoying the game, though he is tired and wants all of Dominiques notice. 

She has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from giving away her own pleasure in his desperation. 

He still has his hands behind his back, but he finds the balance to grind his dick against Dominiques leg. The ball gag drowns out most of the noises, but it's evident he desperately yearns for her. 

"Oh Baby... What got you so riled up? Are you hungry, pet?" 

She decides to acknowledge him, before he can truly get off. With one tug on the leash he is pulled away from her leg with a pathetic whine.

A strong hand grasps his chin and forces him to look up at her.

He peers up at her with eyes are hazy with incoherence and arousal, nearly all the blue has made place for pitch black pupils. Dominique has seen him in subspace before, but never this quick. 

Never this deep.

She hums, her nails digging into his soft cheeks until they leave five tiny marks. 

"You look hungry." Dominique observes. 

Roger is swaying on his knees and he drool drips down his chin helplessly because of the ball-gag. 

He is vulnerable and still tired from the tour, so Dominique is careful when she tugs Rogers head between her legs with the leash, until his face is aligned with her pussy. 

"I'll give you your meal now, be good for your owner, okay?"

Careful hands bunch Rogers hair up in a bun. When he leans into her touch, head bowed and breathing hard, Dominique unclasps the ball gag.

She leaves it on the table next to her unfinished toast. 

Then she moves the string of her thong to the side, before forcing Roger in by pulling on his leash.

He gasps for air, but is silenced once more when he engulfs himself between her thighs.

A cautious, but skilled tongue licks carefully between her warm lips, moving the folds aside until his nose rubs her swollen clit. 

The taste must be heavenly, Roger eagerly scrambles forward until his tongue laps the wetness already leaking out of her opening.

Dominique moans.

She grips onto Rogers leash and keeps him firmly in place by splaying her legs over his shoulders. 

"That's it pet. Eager thing."

He continues to slurp up her juices, until he twirls his tongue into her opening to chase for more. His eyes softly closed and his eyelashes flutter in pleasure of getting to eat.

Rogers arms are still firmly on his back, and he struggles with balancing himself.

Dominique loves his disoriented whines. 

She has been wet for him ever since he left for the tour. Sure, she has her vibrators and videos of Roger getting fucked by her strap. But it's never the same as the real thing.

"Be a good boy, make me cum." 

She gently tries to nudge his face up, so he can give attention to her clit instead.

Having been on the edge ever since fingering Roger in the morning, Dominique doesn't feel like drawing her orgasm out. Not when Rogers high pitched moans send vibrations through her core to the rest of her body.

He takes the hint. 

Roger starts with soft kitten licks, flickering against her clit to have her gasp. Core muscles tightening.

Then, soft lips wrap around her bundle of nerves. And Roger begins to suckle.

"Ohh, yes." 

Dominique tips her head back with a low moan, her fringe falling over her eyes. 

She firmly has Roger shoved between her legs with the leash. Her thighs clamp around his face with the danger of him suffocating. 

Luckily, he likes the breath play and it makes his cock bop in helpless arousal. 

Roger continues to suckle rhythmically. His expertise.

The pressure is absolutely perfect, Dominique will have to reward him for his perfect performance. 

"You've missed this, haven't you?" 

Her voice comes out less steady than she had hoped for. It's high and gaspy with her nearing orgasm.

"Hm?" She insists on a reply, forcing Rogers air supply to stop for five seconds.

Still his rhythm on her pussy doesn't falter.

She gets a broken moan in reply when she allows him to breathe again. Though, her desperation makes her unable to bear it any longer. 

Dominique grabs a hold of Rogers cheeks and forces him to sit still, while she grinds her wetness against his open mouth.

Roger eagerly tips his tongue out and swirls it around her clit. 

She takes control of the pace. Humping his slack face hard, until the wooden chair is creaking dangerously and her quiet gasps echo against the walls.

"You're so good for me, my perfect boy." Dominique sighs, blinking down at her obedient pet with a satisfying grin.

From her angle she can see his adorable cock dribbling onto the floor. Behind him his tail bounces happily where he tries to meet Dominiques eager thrusts. 

His eyes are still closed, tears have made his eyelashes wet.

If her hands weren't occupied forcing his head in place, she might have wipes the tears away. 

But they turn her on even more. 

"You're gonna get all my cum, pet. You're so good for me, right? You'll eat me out until I'm empty."

Roger whines happily. 

He swirls his wet tongue harder around her swollen sensitive clit.

Roger opens his eyes just in time to see Dominiques eyes roll back into her head in pleasure. And her pussy to gush out a stream of salty slick. 

"Ah! Y-yes. Don't stop- don't stop."

She tenses up in the chair, and her thighs force Roger in place to ride out her wet, core shaking orgasm. 

Roger eagerly goes back to lapping up her wetness, careful not to use teeth while he licks and feats on her juices.

Her thighs are trembling dangerously. Roger whines pathetically under the weight.

But Dominique doesn't allow him to move away until the shudders have left her body. And all she can do is pant out heaving breaths. Every nerve in her body tingles pleasantly at the first satisfying orgasm she has had in weeks.

"Oh baby, my sweet pet." She gasps, playing with the loose strands of hair framing his face. "You did so well for me." 

Roger blinks up at her with teary eyes. 

Only then she lowers her legs from his shoulders. The only thing that keeps Roger from slumping forward is the leash. 

Both drool and Dominiques wetness stain his lips and chin. 

"You're such a messy little boy." 

Roger is dazed with the lack of oxygen and the exercise he just performed. Dominique grins, she leans in to place a praising kiss to his sweaty forehead, before shoving her last piece of toast between his teeth. A reward for his hard work.

~~~

Dominique hadn't expected the scene to go on for as long as it is. 

She has Roger in the palm of her hand. 

He has completely relaxed into Dominiques touch and given her complete control.

Dominique decides it would be cruel to stop their play when Roger is still deeply in.

So, after their respective meals, Dominique makes Roger crawl towards the living room, the leash twirled around her wrist. Where she flops down onto the couch and he is made to sit by her feet. On his hands and knees. 

They're scraped red and bruised, but knowing Roger, he loves the ache. 

Besides being neatly gagged again with his trusted ball gag and his bum still stuffed with the tail-plug, Roger now has his hands firmly tied to his back. 

She lets him rest, before they get to the big finally. 

"Shh, my good boy."

From her position on the couch, Dominique presses Rogers face towards the carpet and hears him whine pathetically behind the gag. 

His tail is now sticking up, his shoulders flat on the floor.

"You're such a pretty thing." 

His muscles flex under her palm. Slowly her fingers trail up his spine, to his neck and tangling into his hair. 

It's a tangled mess. Dominique tuts.

He's in a half asleep- half awake state. Dozing to the television playing on a low volume on the background. A French drama program Dominique loves. 

Occasionally she chuckles or snorts at one of the corny lines Roger doesn't understand. 

Her long finger nails gently scratch the skin of Rogers scalp. 

He hums absentmindedly.

"Sweet Pet, are you purring for me?" Dominique smiles. And edges closer to the edge of the couch to get a better look at his pink flushed face. 

She pulls on his hair, until his head is forcibly lifted up. 

Rogers eyes are hooded. His gaze is far away and not quite looking back at Dominique.

She gives his scalp another comforting scratch. His eyelashes flutter prettily with a soft moan. 

Dominique grins down at him. "Yes you are." 

"Hmm mhm." 

Roger drools up at her dumbly. Swaying dangerously in his stress position. 

"Poor Baby..." She hums back, fingers trailing down to wipe a trickle of saliva away with her thumb. "You must be so desperate for release."

If the grip on Rogers hair and his leash didn't stop him, he would have nodded.

He has been hard ever since waking up. 

Even now, he is aching between his straining thighs. 

Dominique hadn't properly gotten off since Roger had left for the tour. Same goes for him. His cock hasn't been properly touched in weeks. 

Roger moans again, this time more desperate and awake.

He tries to shift his hips and spread his thighs further apart so he can rub his cock against the carpet, but Dominique has him cleverly positioned. Thrusting into air with flushed cheeks. 

"I know, Pet. I can see you're hard." 

Instead of giving him the release he craves, Dominique leans back into the back of the couch with a private smile.

"It's only understandable when you're a bitch in heat."

Roger whines when her hand disappears from his hair. He tries to lift his head up in protest, but a sharp tug on the leash reminds him of his place. 

"Ah! No, be good for me now, Pet. Don't move an inch."

Roger trembles, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Dominique knows he secretly loves the denial. 

"I'm gonna finish my show. If you're good, I'll take care of your heat and stuff you up."

She insistingly shuffles back against the couch cushions, and her eyes trail on Rogers form while he slowly relaxes back against the carpet, face down with a low whine. His tail wiggling between his legs 

Only when he goes perfectly still, she starts timing the 30 minutes before she'll give him the release. 

~~~

Dominique waits until Rogers breath has evened out and he is quietly dozing, with his face still laying down onto the scratchy carpet.

She leans forward, her fingers trailing over his scalp as she watches his back rise and fall.

Roger is out like a light.

Touring has always been a double edged sword. Whereas Roger gets to earn a lot of money and do what he loves, but he in return works himself to the bone. Exhausting himself into nearly collapsing.

Her fingers push back long strands of unruly blond hair.

She sighs. She could decide to stop the scene right here. Roger would gratefully finish his nap, before receiving his aftercare.

But the soft flush on his cheeks and the plugged tail in his pushed out ass, remind Dominique of a promise to fuck him mindlessly. 

He had been incredibly good for her today. Obedient and willing to please. He'll like getting a treat.

There's just no certainty that he won't collapse in exhaustion. 

"Baby." 

Roger doesn't reply.

Dominique smiles softly, leaning in to plant a kiss to the crown of his head, before turning off the television. 

In the quiet, all she can hear us her own heart hammering and Rogers grumbles breaths. Edging on soft snores echoing against the walls.

She slides down onto the floor next to Roger and props a pillow under his belly, after pulling him forward enough to rest more comfortably on his arms and chest. His ass is still up in the air. His legs are slightly spread.

The plug is nestled in Rogers fluttering hole. It makes Dominiques mouth dry. 

She lingers a moment longer, crouched down by his side to stroke his hair away from his pink face. Her heart sings at how soft and cuddly he looks. 

God she has missed him. 

She's missed his touch, his smell- she leans in to take a whiff. Her nose nuzzling his warm forehead. She missed his smile and eagerness, his voice and his lips that are slightly parted to help him breathe and drool a little.

With her thumb, she wipes his chin dry. 

The love between them is electric. Warm fuzzy longing turns into hot passion almost instantly.

Regretfully, Dominique rushes to the kitchen to grab the last few toys for the day, before she will allow Roger to truly rest.

On the counter she had the final items neatly splayed out. Her fingers tremble with anticipation when she pushes her panties down her calves to the floor. And then takes a hold of the harness of the strap-on.

It easily clicks into place around her waist and ass. The dildo stands heavily between her plush thighs.

It's big. When Dominique shifts, the cock sways along.

Then she grabs the lube and removes her shirt. 

Anticipating grows in her underbelly when she returns to the living room and finds Roger exactly where she had left him. Only his legs seem to have spread out further and his back is arched more prettily.

Dominique eagerly drops to her knees behind his plugged ass.

She doesn't bother waking him up. She just starts slowly nudging the tail out of his stretched behind. Steadily sliding it until tue tilt comes free and she drops it down next to them on the carpet with a quiet thud. 

Roger sighs, his ass clenched around air when he is emptied. 

Yet still fast asleep.

Dominiques large cock accidentally keeps brushing between Rogers cheeks. Leaving him to rock back absentmindedly.

"You eager thing." She chuckles, using one hand to keep his hips still and the other to lube him up. "You want it so badly, you don't even know."

She doesn't have to do much to prepare him.

His hole is stretched and spread by the tail plug. Dominique pumps a lot of lube into him ti make him slick and wet between his thighs.

She makes sure to brush his prostate with her talented fingers. Just to hear him sigh and rock back with a quiet murmur.

The anticipation is killing her.

The muscles in her core are tight when she sees the generous amount of lube leak out of his stretched hole. She shuffles closer, until her hips are aligned with his.

The head of her dildo rubs at his slick entrance. 

It's a new model she picked up while he was away. It feels like the real thing, sturdy, long and thick. With all kinds of extras Roger will soon come to discover. 

She still has the one hand on his hip, while she guides her strap to press into him.

Roger doesn't tense up, not in his sleep. But he lets out a soft whine at the intrusion. 

Dominique doesn't pay him any mind. 

Her hips slowly rut into his tight heat. Only an inch at the time to get him used to the thick sensation. He gently rocks back against her when she is halfway through.

"Stay still pet. My pace." 

She holds both his hips now. Controlling his movement completely, for his hands are still tied to his back too. Which she unties for his blood circulation. 

It isn't long before most of the dildo is pushed into Roger. 

When she bottoms out, they both let out a sigh. 

Though, Roger begins to squirm on the added weight and length inside of him. Dominique isn't sure if he's truly awake yet. He rubs his cheek against the carpet with a low whine.

"That's it. All the way in."

Dominique smiles, pulling her strap almost all the way out, before rolling her hips back in place. 

Her hips flush against Rogers round cheeks. 

In that pace, she continues. Rubbing circles on Rogers tender hips, while she rolls her hips back against his. 

The dildo drags heavily against Rogers lubed insides. 

Dominique doesn't know at what point Roger woke up. But she could tell he was awake when his hands began to scramble for something to hold onto, while he was being rocked into. 

Roger gurgles helplessly around his gag. 

With a catlike grin, Dominique bends over to kiss his tensed shoulder blades.

"Yes Pet, doesn't it feel amazing. Hm?"

Roger tries to turn his head to look at her, but all he manages is to stare sideways at the black television.

Though Dominique doesn't miss his pink cheeks and teary eyes.

She coos. Her hands gripping Rogers hips harder to push him back against her dildo faster.

"You poor thing. You never had anything this big inside of you? Did you? I treat you so well."

Roger keens when she slams into his sweet spot. His ass wiggles back against her eagerly.

Dominique doesn't have the heart to tell him no. 

Between his legs, his cock is standing tall and untouched. Weeping pre-cum already from the long morning of teasing and playing.

She lets it leak onto the carpet helplessly. Every time she hits his prostate it bops and Roger moans brokenly. 

His leash is discarded beside him, if Dominique had a third arm, she would have used it to deprive his air supply to make him sob and thrash for release.

He's already such a mess now. 

Dominique speeds up her pace. Her fingernails dig into the flesh of his hips with the effort of keeping her rhythm movement up. 

His moans quickly turn into short, high pitched whines. The gag can't drown the noises out.

It’s all too much.

His chest heaves with the effort to keep breathing while he is being fucked mindlessly. 

Dominique can see his spine tensing and his toes curl into the carpet desperately. For good measure, she uses one of her hand to hold onto Rogers. Just for him to hold onto something.

He whines gratefully at the touch. Their fingers fit together perfectly.

“My good, little boy. Tight little cum hole.” Dominique punctuates every word with a hard thrust. Underneath her, Roger squirms with the effort not to cum yet. “I’m gonna fill you up. Until you’re dripping.”

Roger sobs. Desperate tears stream down his face.

“Please. Please.” He muffles out past the gag. Clutching her hand in desperation as he wiggles back against her. “Dominique.”

She could scold him for using human words, but he is mindlessly babbling and too far into headspace to notice what he is saying.

Instead of punishing him, Dominique decides he deserves his long awaited reward.

“Careful now.”

Whilst still thrusting into his sloppy hole, she gets her hand free from his steal grip, to instead wrap around his leaking cock.

He keens. Rutting back into her palm to get her to jerk faster.

She shushes him with a kiss to his shoulder. 

It doesn’t take much for him to fall over the edge. Her rhythmical thrusts synchronize with the pumps of his hardness. 

Roger cries out when he hits his high.

Dominique continues to rut into him. Her hips marked from where they keep hitting him.

She smiles when she feels Rogers cum shoot into her palm, and uses it as lube to milk him empty. Until he is thrashing and squirming with whines and fat tears running down his face.

“Take it. Fucking take it- Pet you’re so beautiful when you cum for me, look at you.”

Roger sobs harder when she doesn’t stop, even though he has spilled. 

She lets go of his cock, only to squeeze the long pump attached to the dildo that’s still rutting into the poor man. 

Every limb trembles and hardly manages ti keep Roger from collapsing into himself when he feels a sticky wetness filling him up from his hole.

He tries to clench his thighs together with a pathetic whine, but Dominique keeps them spread.

“Take my cum, you wanted this. Now take it.” 

They have never had an ejaculating dildo introduced to their scenes before, Dominique had been slightly worried it would be too much.

But when she stopped moving her hips to instead keep herself still inside of him, Roger mirrors her movement and goes perfectly still.

His hands curl into the carpet and his eyes blink lazily at nothing in particular, his gaze hazy and blue.

His hole flutters as he relaxes, and Dominique presses the thick dildo into him while it squirts out a generous amount of (store bought) cum. 

“You’re so good. Rog, well done baby.”

The use of his name signals the game is nearing its end. She reaches out to comb his sweaty hair away from his forehead. 

Roger whines behind the gag. 

“I know you needed this. I did too.” She gives him a gentle kiss, before she detaches the dildo from her strap. Effectively freeing herself, but keeping the big toy in place to keep Roger nice and stuffed.

He sighs when she lowers him down to lay onto his side. The position is much more relaxing.

She starts with untying the ballgag. His lips spread and red from drooling obscenely.

When he is freed, he doesn’t talk.

Just stares up at her though hooded eyes. Dominique smiles at his dopey grin. 

“You did very well for me.” She reaches down to kiss his sweaty forehead. “The scene is over. You made me so proud.”

Rogers hands tremble when they reach out for her, not shifting too much because of the dildo still lodged into his messy hole. 

“Hug?” He asks, voice quiet.

She smiles, scooting close to give him a warm heartfelt embrace to assure him of his good work, before she’ll have to force him to his feet and give him a warm bath, wipe away the sweat and drool, tend to his knee scrapes, make him a big lunch and take the plug out of him.

But for now, she wraps her arms around his neck and her leg slings between his.

Roger eagerly nuzzles between her warm breasts. His eyes closed in complete and utter bliss.

“Thank you.”

Dominique smiles, before kissing his slack wet lips. “Welcome home, Rog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh let me know what u thought hihihi


End file.
